1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor memory device, and more particularly, to a multi-chip memory device including a plurality of memory chips and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As technologies of mobile devices have been developed, miniaturized and lightweight semiconductor products are required. For this, more devices are integrated in a single chip area to increase functions and capacities. Also, techniques for integrating a plurality of chips into one semiconductor chip package are developed.
Among the packaging techniques, a Dual Die Package (DDP) is one kind of a multi-chip package technique and is a technique for mounting two chips having a same structure in one package. Since the two chips have the same interface, it is advantageous if operations of the DDP are the same as those of a single chip.